Tokyo Guardian
by DeliWillNotSway
Summary: In an unexpected turn of events MiM has chosen a new guardian not too soon after Jack joined, why so soon? What is so special about Kaneki Ken? And what's a ghoul? I guess the'll just have to find out on their own. Jack x Kaneki
1. Chapter 1

The sound of laughing children filled the chilly winter air as Jack Frost zoomed past a snow bank, throwing the snow at them. Jack smiled to himself, today was a perfect day, the kangaroo hadn't bothered him and his believers were playing with him. Suddenly Jack heard a familiar tinkling noise and his eyes snapped up to the sky and saw the Aurora Borealis, he sighed, what was so important that North couldn't wait until later? He turned to the children and gave them an annoyed look.

"Sorry guys, I have to go now. I'm being summoned"

"Awww, really? That sucks!" One of the children said dissapointedly.

Jack stared at the group and chuckled, his face erupting into a beaming smile.

"I'll be sure to come back as soon as I can, ok? See ya guys!"

He was lifted high into the air before he began to travel to the North Pole at an incredible speed. Upon arrival he was greeted with an aggrivated Bunny crossing his arms and a sleeping Sandman.

"Took ya long enough didn't it mate?"

Jack grinned sheepishly and ran his hand through his tousled hair. Bunny sighed and looked towards North who was staring at the floor in thought. His face was scrunched up and he appeared to be in his own world. Tooth reached forward and gently touched his shoulder, his eyes suddenly filled with joy and a happy look crossed his face.

"I apologize comrades I was just thinking. Anyways you must be wondering why I have called you all here, earlier I was contacted by Man in Moon and he told me that we are to be expecting a new guardian and that we should all be here for the big reveal!"

"Wait, what?!" Bunny's shocked cry of outrage cut through the silence. "Mate you can't be serious! We have only just had Frostbite join the guardians and now you're telling us someone else is joining?!"

Tooth's wings began fluttering at a pace faster than usual. "North I have to agree, don't you think it's a bit...soon?"

"Nyet, Man in Moon has never been wrong so I don't see why we should start doubting his decisions now. Shh, look it is time"

The Guardians backed away as the floor began to rise and the large crystal began to shine ominously, Jack's eyes filled with anxiety. What if this new person didn't like him? His thoughts were cut of as an image was projected onto the crystal.

The crystal showed a teenager with short white hair, grey eyes and an eyepatch covering his right eye. His face was very round, giving him a childlike atmosphere however the eye that wasn't covered by an eyepatch looked defeated and fearful. He was wearing a simple green-blue hoodie, ripped jeans and trainers. In his hands he held an odd looking mask alongside a sythe that looked out of place on him.

Everyone stared in shock at the image and North smiled, at least Jack now had someone closer to his age to spend time with. He turned to look at Jack and saw he had a small blush on his face, North grinned knowingly.

Bunny gained a confused look on his furry face and opened his mouth to speak "Oi North, what's this guy called? It hasn't told us anything about the ancklebiter!"

North laughed "Look closer Bunny, it's at the bottom of the image"

Everyone leaned in closer and the boys information came into view. "Kaneki Ken, aged 18, current location Tokyo, 20th ward, species: Hybrid" Tooth read out. Sandman's eyes shone in curiosity and North let out a bellowing laugh before turning to the others.

"It seems we are going to be taking a little trip to Japan to collect our new member"

 **The story doesn't accurately follow the normal timeline, everything in season one and two has happened but instead of fighting Arima, Kaneki flees to live alone in solitude ~ Deli**


	2. Chapter 2

The Guardians stood on a roof watching the bustling streets below, Tooth pouted. They had been searching for ages and they still couldn't find this 'Kaneki' guy, it was getting dark and their time to find him for that day was closing in. Bunny's ears suddenly pricked up and his small nose began to twitch.

"Guys, I can hear something out of place and it smells weird, we outta check it out"

They looked at eachother and nodded in agreement, Sandy, Tooth and Jack set off at a fast speed whilst Bunny hopped across the narrow rooftops with North in tow. After a while Bunny finally stopped at a dimly lit alley where two figures could be seen walking a few feet away from the other. One seemed to be a fairly drunk man in his thirties whereas the other appeared to be a teenaged boy coming home from school. They watched down at the scene as the man began shouting abuse at the boy and chucked his bottle of vodka at the his head. The bottle hit it's target and The Guardians blood began to boil, they made to intervene but they were interuptted by the sound of laughter, the boys laughter to be precise.

"Is that really all you've got old man?! Maybe you should try throwing harder next time if you want to hurt me!"

His chuckles softened and they slowly turned into a sigh. The boy turned to look at the man and took a deep breath.

"Sir, I've had a really long day dealing with the CCG and I would appreciate if you just left me alone."

The drunken mans eyes widened, his body began to tremble and he began to take a few steps back. "CCG? D-does that mean you're one of t-them?! Please don't hurt me, I have family!"

The boys shoulders tensed and from the angle the Guardians couldn't see the expression on his face but from his next words they assumed it was filled with rage.

"You have family? Then maybe you should spend the time you have left on this Earth with them instead of going out and getting drunk! Some people would kill to have family to go home to! Leave now sir and...I will say this only once. If you tell the police my appearance or identity or anything that will lead them to me I will find you and you know what happens to people who mess with my kind"

He smiled at the man before doing something with his eyes that the Guardians couldn't make out from the height of the roof. However, the man definately saw and began screaming bloody murder, ran out of the alley, down the street and out of sight. Seeing that the man was gone the boy relaxed and scratched his right cheek.

"I mean, I wouldn't really go that far but the words will mean more to him when he's drunk and scared. Plus Tsukiyama wouldn't allow for me to be taken by the CCG without getting payback, since there isn't anyone else for me anymore so I guess that part wasn't technically a lie..." He said thoughtfully.

The boy walked further into the light and the Guardians were finally able to get a clear view of his face, wait, what? It was that 'Kaneki Ken' guy they were looking for, they had finally found him..but he had certainly made an odd impression and they hadn't even met him properly yet!

North frowned, it seemed like someone was after him. His eyes sparkled, well not for long since he is coming to the workshop. He motioned for the other guardians to commense the retrieval. They nodded and jumped off the roof, upon reaching the ground Bunny leaped forward and grabbed Kaneki, caught by suprise he didn't have time to escape one of Sandy's sleeping sand orbs. The stress was wiped off Kaneki's face as he slept and Jack smiled softly as a peaceful look replaced it and brushed the white locks from Kaneki's face. He could be Kaneki's friend if what he said was true and he only had that tsuki-something guy.

North suddenly threw a snow globe to the floor; opening the portal. Bunny looked hesistant but he had no choice as North pushed him through, the others followed and Jack was left holding a sleeping Kaneki bridal style. He let out a short laugh before jumping through.

 **Thank you all so much for the positive feedback, I'm so glad you like it! I didn't imagine it would get this much attention~**  
 **I'm sorry I can't upload longer chapters but I am honestly so busy and I don't have enough time to make them longer, I will update as soon as I can but really as soon as I can may be between now and Christmas.**


End file.
